(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composite yarn of paper, e.g., traditional Korean paper, and also a fabric made using the same and an automotive interior material manufactured thereby.
(b) Background Art
A traditional Korean paper, called ‘hanji’, a natural fiber made from the bark of pine tree, dak (mulberry) tree, or the like, has excellent properties such as texture, dyeing property, air permeability, moisture absorbing ability, or wear sensation, and is thus generally used in clothing or other interior fabrics. It is also expected to be used in a wide variety of applications.
To weave or knit the traditional Korean paper yarn into a woven or knitted fabric, the yarn should have a uniform thickness due to its smoothness and have minimal tension, durability, and elasticity required for a weaving/knitting process. Therefore, a processing of twisting the yarn is needed.
Conventionally, the traditional Korean paper yarn is manufactured by slitting a sheet of Korean paper at a predetermined width and then twisting the slit paper. However, the twisting process of the slit paper is problematic in that the manufactured yarn has an uneven thickness due to its rough surface and yarn breakage frequently occurs due to low tensile strength and elongation upon weaving/knitting, and thus the manufactured fabric has an uneven texture.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.